Absurda falsedad
by Altayet-D.Mart
Summary: Un escaso segundo donde los pensamientos fluyen y todo eso… no puede razonarlo. Es entonces que su identidad se borra al observarse a sí mismo; no tenía siquiera una opinión de sí mismo, ni una razón propia para existir y todo eso era: Absurdo.


Bleach no me pertenece, si no a Tite Kubo. Agradezco los personajes que ha creado. Al igual que los fragmentos de una cancion que he utilizado para este primer capitulo.

* * *

.

.

**Absurda falsedad**

Desintegrando

**.**

En un segundo todo se volvió ilógico, su cuerpo se desvanecía en una ráfaga de poder que su enemigo hace unos segundos desplomado y desangrándose era llorado por la mujer que resguardaba. Ironía que constituía a su ser al haber despojado al humano de lo que le daba dicha connotación; El corazón. Y se levanta, tan simple pero increíble demostrando su poder. La mirada radioactiva del cuarto espada va cayendo junto con él sin dudar, sin temer en aquel caótico destino manteniéndose aparentemente calmo, al ser sometido en cada embate que se sitúa en la nueva oportunidad ofrecida por un simple llanto.

Lagrima milagrosa. Incoherente.

Un grito que rasga la conciencia que se desparramaba en el vórtice de la muerte. Y le libra de ella.

La mujer grita abriendo sus enormes ojos grises de donde continúan desbordándose las lagrimas, mientras sus manos ascienden a su pecho intentando contener su desesperación.

Un segundo y ahora era la vida del demonio la que pendía de un hilo. Siendo aplastado sin benevolencia alguna por el shinigami sustituto que ahora simulaba un monstruo tan grande o mayor al Espada. La pálida piel de Ulquiorra choca con los matices oscuros de la cúpula; es consciente de que morirá, su razonamiento llano y sencillo se lo dice; No hay algo por lo cual luchar, no hay nada que saber, de forma involuntaria "un deseo" sus pupilas frías escrudiñan intensamente a la mujer que ahora se encuentra aterrada: Aun más.

.

"_Otra vez, miro el espejo sin ver  
Que solo soy el reflejo de aquel  
Que me quiere envolver."_

.

La orden estaba culminada y todo carecía de sentido porque aquellos sus ojos no lo previa, no lo creerían si no se encontrase ahora tan evidente la realidad, el ya no era útil y su misión había fallado. El era innecesario a sus actuales pensamientos que se basan en planes, estrategias y un orden.

La intervención del amigo, una pausa y todo se torna peor.

La protección se torna en un ataque inminente para cualquiera que no sea la dama y en aquel descontrol incluso le amenaza, una bestia con imponentes cuernos que arrasa con todo a su paso con bélicos rayos carmesí. Un grito ahogado, emanando ansiedad, temor y dolor la expresión de la joven que se encuentra inmersa en aquel temible campo de batalla.

Y su cuerpo reacción. La cuarta espada se movió con su cuerpo incompleto hacia su enemigo, bloqueando los ataques. Una iniciativa que pocas veces se había visto donde sus orbes amarillos destellan una helada determinación completamente centrados en su objetivo.

De nuevo le para.

La mujer grita el nombre del joven de cabellos naranjas de forma desesperada acudiendo a su lado a pesar de todo el miedo que le causó y el solo puede observarla ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de contemplarle? Y aun así analiza su propio estado, el de su enemigo…

Que milagrosamente se regenera a velocidad insólita, en un suspiro.

Y de nuevo; Musita incoherencias aquel hombre.

Retorna a su forma humana el monstruo y el demonio se torna analítico.

De nuevo le desafía.

Y tan solo más incoherencias, hablando de justicia logrando que la mujer se altere por él.

Un escaso segundo donde los pensamientos fluyen y todo eso… no puede razonarlo. Es entonces que su identidad se borra al observarse a sí mismo; no tenia siquiera una opinión de sí mismo, ni una razón propia para existir y todo eso era: Absurdo.

—Mátame. Que sea rápido, no me quedan fuerzas ni para caminar… Si no lo haces pronto: Esto nunca acabara. — Pronuncia con una normalidad que congela.

—Me niego.

—No voy a hacerlo ¡¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué jodida victoria es esta?

Su semblante se mantiene tan sereno como siempre decolorándose su conjuntiva hasta quedar blanco mientras sus ojos vuelven adquirir la esperanza del cielo; tan azul que aquel amarillo se torna verde; Un instante de vida donde lo entiende.

—Tks... Incluso al final continúas irritándome.

El intenso lagrimeo silente del espada disminuye a una fina y sincera lagrima que escapa por sus mejillas desde su nueva vida; Y al desvanecerse el mundo construido por su líder, solo así puede comprenderlo por fin lo piensa notando lo falso de su mundo.

_"Nunca he gastado el tiempo en pensar  
Que siento en realidad"_

.

Ella se torna sorprendida notando como su captor se va desintegrando y sus miradas colisionan.

Y le importa. Se descubre preguntándoselo. Elevando su mano donde los matices negros se van desvaneciendo dejando su níveo palmo de forma que va tornándose con los segundos más humano.

—Y justo cuando empezaba a sentir interés por tu gente…

.

"_Pienso en cambiar, esta absurda falsedad"_

.

— ¿Me tienes miedo mujer? — Continua mientras aquel hueco comenzaba a llenarse…

—No, no te tengo miedo…

Diálogos simples que desafiaban a su razonamiento y se encontraba ahí, tan evidente y tan demente. Siempre le sorprendía con esa mirada tan noble y compasiva, no podía escapar de lo que el mismo había considerado a estas alturas: Su muerte.

_._

Intenta alcanzarle y observa como ella igual lo intenta. Deseo que así fuese, cuando había llamado a todo aquello "Tonterías"

—Ya veo…

Un toque minúsculo con el que literalmente el alma del demonio no resiste la fuerza del sol; de la mujer que intenta capturar las partículas mientras él se desvanece siendo guiado por el viento. Y lo comprendió; Su corazón se encontraba con esa joven.

Ella no sabía qué hacer; que gritar y se aferro a su espíritu.

— ¡ULQUIORRA! — Chilla al momento que unos destellos naranjas comenzaron a envolver el área, y los sentimientos fluyeron de tal modo que todo se torno demasiado lento, tan desesperada que las lagrimas vuelven a fluir reconstituyéndose de forma tan veloz la silueta ahora apresada en sus brazos.

Las partículas espirituales regresan ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos. Y para ellos se forma un mundo extraño.

Y el Espada por primera ocasión no sabe qué decir, como reaccionar.

Arrancado de su destino. Constituyendo una absurda realidad aquella extraña sensación donde sus orbes se abren al sentir un extraño golpeteo en su pecho, abriéndose sus labios sin emitir palabra; perplejo al igual que los otros…

.

.

* * *

Altayet.D-Mart. De antemano, gracias a todos.


End file.
